Una justa despedida
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Draco lamenta el que las cosas hallan sido así, de verdad que sí. Si por él fuera todo hubiese sido diferente...aún podría haberlo sido pero...ya no hay forma de cambiarlo y no porque él no hubiera querido... "¿Por qué no aceptaste mi amistad en primer año? ¿POR QUÉ? Todo hubiese sido distinto si lo hubieras hecho"


Hola! yo aquí con mi primer Drarry, amo esta pareja pero tengo el pequeño defecto de que me encanta cuando no pueden terminar juntos (?)... este fic lo hice pensando en eso. ¡Por cierto! también lo podrán encontrar en AmorYaoi, allí lo subí bajo el nombre de autora GretelHalliwel así que no es plagio ni nada.

Notas/Advertencias:

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling (¿sí se escribe así?), mío solo es la idea de este fic.

Drarry -obviamente- pero siguiendo los hechos del epílogo.

_PENSAMIENTOS_

_-"PENSAMIENTOS"-_

* * *

_¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas de haber aceptado mi amistad, de eso estoy seguro ¿habría sido para bien? Supongo que sí, ese complejo de héroe griffindoriano te hubiera seguido aunque quedaras en Slytherin y en vez de la comadreja y la sabelotodo el que te hubiera acompañado en tus aventuras hubiese sido yo ¿No me crees? Pues de veras que sí, yo te hubiese seguido a donde fueras…aún quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo; no solo porque la guerra acabó, no solo porque ya no estamos en el colegio…no solo porque crecimos y tenemos familia…no es solo por eso y es culpa tuya._

_¿Qué sería de mí…de nosotros, si hubieras aceptado mi amistad Potter? ¿Slytherin sería tu casa? ¿Granger, Weasley y tú serían amigos? Esas y muchas más son preguntas que no me dejan tranquilo…y todo es culpa tuya._

_Pero ¿sabes que es lo que me molesta más? No poderte sacar de mi mente…no ser capaz de olvidarte, no como yo hice que tú me olvidases. De verdad desearía poder lanzarme un Obliviate como hice contigo, olvidar que en quinto año al fin aceptaste mi amistad…olvidar que en ese momento nos empezamos a enamorar, olvidar tu sonrisa, tus besos y tu cariño así como hice que olvidaras el mío. Eso y más quisiera, pero no puedo hacerlo, es imposible obliviarme a mí mismo y nadie más sabia de lo nuestro como para pedir que lo hagan por mí._

_Te odio Potter, lo digo enserio, te odio y más me odio a mí. Odio el haber tenido que borrarme de tu memoria y corazón por protegerte, odio a Voldemort y su estúpida guerra que logró separarnos…odio el no quitar el hechizo cuando todo acabo antes de que corrieras a los brazos de Ginebra…. Y odio que ya no te pueda reclamar ni arreglar todo lo que hice mal._

_¿Por qué no aceptaste mi amistad en primer año? ¿POR QUÉ? Todo hubiese sido distinto si lo hubieras hecho, el trío dorado no existiría, es verdad, pero solo jamás hubieses estado ya que yo estaría a tu lado ¿no pensaste eso antes?...Tal vez ni siquiera enemigos hubiéramos sido…tal vez ni siquiera en mortífago me hubiesen convertido._

_Juntos lo hubiéramos logrado, acabar con los horrocruxes, escapar de todo y todos…seguir juntos como en quinto, amarnos sin tener que escondernos, crecer, madurar y vivir juntos como tantas veces soñamos._

_¿Por qué no aceptaste mi amistad Harry? Y más aún… ¿Por qué tuviste que morir tan pronto? ¿Por qué justo cuando pensaba contarte todo?_

-¿Por qué Harry?-solto en un sollozo el hombre rubio frente a la tumba, tan perdido estaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no notó cuando comenzó a llorar, ni cuando se hincó frente a la fría y nueva lápida para golpearla repetidamente con el puño haciendo que le sangrasen los nudillos-

Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que Harry muriese, todo ocurrió mientras lideraba a un escuadrón de aurores en una redada con magos oscuros que querían seguir el ejemplo de Voldemort. La mayoría fueron fáciles de capturar, pero entre los neo mortífagos, como se hacían llamar, estaban varios chicos inexpertos que lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin poderlas controlar…Harry al intentar detenerlos fue alcanzado por una de ellas sin que lo pudiera evitar y había perecido al instante.

Todos sus amigos, familia y conocidos asistieron al funeral. Todos y cada uno de ellos sentía la pérdida no solo del gran salvador del mundo mágico sino de un amigo, hermano, esposo y padre que tenía toda una brillante vida por delante.

Draco quiso asistir, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para soportarlo, no creía soportar ver a su esposa e hijos llorando mientras el ataúd era depositado en la tierra…mientras el hombre que amaba dejaba este mundo completamente mientras su familia y no él lo despedían entre lágrimas. Era por eso que asistió dos semanas después al solitario cementerio, con un ramo de Lirios blancos que deposito en la fría tumba…para decirle adiós al único ser que amo con todo su corazón.

-¿Mamá, quién es él? ¿Qué hace en la tumba de Papá?-le pregunto su hija extrañada mirando al hombre rubio llorar frente a la tumba de su padre-

-Es alguien que era muy especial para tu papá Lily-le respondió su madre con lágrimas en los ojos-ven, no lo interrumpamos y dejemos que se despida de tu padre-la tomo de la mano y juntas caminaron hacia las puertas del cementerio-

-¿Por qué era tan especial para papá?

-Es que es alguien a quien él quería mucho y jamás pudo olvidar…"_a pesar de que Draco piense lo contrario"_-le respondió con una triste sonrisa-

Ginny lo sabía, ella conocía la historia de esos dos. Harry se lo contó antes de casarse cuando ella le preguntara el por qué no podía amarla por completo. Harry fue honesto con ella y le confeso que no podría hacerlo porque amaba a Draco Malfoy, le conto también de la relación que llevaron en quinto año y como Draco lo había Obliviado pero no funcionó. Harry lo recordaba…lo amaba, pero nunca le dijo nada porque sabía los motivos de Draco, sabía que lo hizo por protegerlo y Harry no quiso ponerlo en riesgo.

Recuerda que le pregunto por qué no se quedó con él cuando la guerra acabó y Harry triste le contesto que Draco ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que él y los Malfoy estaban pasando después de la guerra como para aumentarle el escándalo de salir con el salvador del mundo mágico…Ginny sentía pena por ambos, porque se separaron por proteger al otro aun cuando juntos, estaba ella segura, podrían haberlo afrontado.

Y no la malentiendan, ella amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos, pero también sabía que Harry pudo ser aún más feliz al lado de Draco…y mirando al rubio allí, destrozado frente a la tumba de Harry llorando y desahogándose, supo que también él hubiera sido más feliz con Harry que lo que era al lado de Astoria.

-_"Ay Harry, si tan solo se lo hubieses dicho…que tú no lo olvidaste como él cree" _–pensó la pelirroja triste por ambos-pero ya no existe nada que se pueda hacer-solto en tono apagado-

-¿Sobre qué mamá?-le pregunto su hija mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

-Sobre algo hija, que ahora ya quedo en el pasado…no me hagas caso

Le sonrió y tomo rumbo de regreso a su casa. Que Draco se desahogara todo el tiempo que necesitara frente a la tumba de Harry, ella no planeaba separarlos tampoco de ese modo… Merecían al menos tener una justa despedida.

* * *

Recuerda dejar un review, ya sea para felicitar o para hacerme saber de algún error.


End file.
